


Peace

by trippieseojoon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon
Summary: Bora has a nightmare.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Peace

Bora was having a nightmare again. 

Eyes boring into the white ceiling, Yoohyeon listened with a furrowed brow. She couldn’t really piece together what was going on. Bora’s mumbled words were hard to make out, but she sounded a bit frantic. She hadn’t yelled or screamed yet, but it was probably coming. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

In the dark, Yoohyeon felt around for her t-shirt and slid back into it. She hopped down from their bunk and sat on the edge of Bora’s. She was flailing around, the covers keeping her limbs contained. 

Not wanting her to suffer anymore, Yoohyeon reached out and tried to hold her arms.

“Bora.”

She got worse.

“Bora!”

Yoohyeon jumped as Bora woke, shooting up in bed as she did. The sound of her head hitting the bunk echoed in her ears and Yoohyeon quickly grabbed her face. 

“Hey! Hey— You were having a nightmare. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Her wide eyes took a second to calm. Her breathing heavy, her frame started to relax under Yoohyeon’s touch. 

“Is your head okay?”

She just nodded. It was easy to know when Bora was troubled. Words always came so easy to her, but not when this happened. Yoohyeon always wanted to ask her what she’d been dreaming about, but Bora being so vulnerable left her a bit wary. Usually, things were the other way around. Bora tended to be the one to look after _her_. Yoohyeon wasn’t used to being on the opposite end of things. 

“You hit it really hard.”

“Yeah.” 

Yoohyeon didn’t like the look in her eyes. Still coming back down to Earth, she seemed dazed. But there was something else. She hated seeing Bora afraid. It just wasn’t right. Worry kept Yoohyeon from moving. Bora’s warm skin under her palms, she didn’t want to let her go. 

“I’m okay.” she muttered, voice barely there. 

Her hands came up to remove Yoohyeon’s. 

“Go back to bed. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You didn’t wake me up or anything.”

She watched as Bora tried getting comfortable again. Her back turned and she pulled the blankets up over her head. Hand itching to reach out to her, Yoohyeon held in a sigh. They definitely needed their rest. There was a lot on their schedule tomorrow. But, if she wasn’t before, she was wide awake now. 

When she got back and settled in her bunk, her mind wandered. Bora never talked about her nightmares. Not even to Minji. Yoohyeon hated to think about what could’ve been behind them. Sometimes, they were terrible. There’d been plenty of nights when Bora thrashed and screamed bloody murder. Sometimes, she woke the others up because she was so loud. Yoohyeon hated those nights, but not for her own sake.

Her heart fell in her chest when the sound of crying suddenly hit her ears. 

Bora was trying to keep quiet, but it wasn’t working. Yoohyeon quickly tossed her shirt back on and climbed back down. Still under the covers, Bora was hiding. She only curled up more when Yoohyeon sat back on the bed. 

“Hey. What’s— What’s wrong?” 

Seldom did Bora cry. As badly as Yoohyeon wanted to reach out to her, she felt frozen. Bora probably didn’t want her to touch her, let alone talk to her. 

“Bora…”

She had to do something. Her cries breaking her heart, she lifted the blankets and got under them with her. Holding her from behind, Bora’s frame was trembling. Her attempts to pull herself together weren’t working, but she was trying. She buried her face into the bed in an attempt to get away from her, but she didn’t move. Yoohyeon held her tightly. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

She wasn’t sure what broke the dam, but Bora’s sobs got louder. Yoohyeon strained to make sure their door was closed. She couldn’t hold her close enough. Whatever the cause, Bora didn’t deserve to feel as upset as she was. Listening to her made Yoohyeon’s own throat tight. 

She wasn’t sure how many times she insisted that things were okay. 

Time passed slowly, but eventually Bora’s tears started to fade. She refused to show her face, but Yoohyeon didn’t care. She just wanted her to be okay. She’d stay there all night if she had to. Her hand blindly found one of Bora’s and she felt a little relief when she let their fingers intertwine. 

“I’ll stay.” she insisted quietly. 

She made an effort to get a bit more comfortable. When Bora’s hold on her hand got tighter, she paused. She’d try again later. Eyes closing, she tried not to worry about all the thoughts probably on Bora’s mind. Was she still scared? What was she even scared of? How could she help? 

She felt helpless. 

“Yoohyeon.”

Bora’s weak voice made her open her eyes immediately. She lifted her head some, hoping Bora would reveal her face. 

“Yeah? You okay?”

“Can you hold me?”

“How do you—?”

Under her arm, Bora shifted. She finally turned around, scooting into her frame as close as she could. Yoohyeon felt Bora’s head bury itself into her chest. Her hand moved on its own. Her fingers lost themselves in Bora’s hair before holding her as securely as she could. She wished she could get closer.

Bora’s arm wrapped around her waist.

It felt surreal. She couldn’t think of a time when she’d held Bora like this. She hated that it was under these circumstances. Every breath she took, she caught scent of her perfume. It didn’t take long to realize they weren’t laying in silence. Yoohyeon could hear her heart in her ears. Surely Bora could hear it too. Feel it, even. 

She tried her best to ignore it. 

Now wasn’t the time. She found herself thinking that a lot whenever she got like this. Her feelings for Bora were laughable on a good day. On a bad day, they were anxiety-inducing. On a night like this, they were simply problematic. This wasn’t about her. It was about Bora. 

But having her so close was something out of a dream. 

Yoohyeon held her closer and sighed. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Really.” she quickly insisted, “I just hate that you were upset.”

“Me too.” 

Yoohyeon laughed a little, unable to really focus as Bora’s hand slipped under her shirt and up her back. 

“Can we sleep together?”

“I told you I’d stay.” 

“I owe you.” she whispered. 

“Get some sleep.”

Feeling Bora snuggle into her, she couldn’t help but smile. She brought her hand back up to rub Bora’s head. There was no way she was falling asleep anytime soon. Attempting to lull Bora back to bed was a poor attempt at a distraction. Even so, she felt at peace. 

Tomorrow couldn’t come slow enough. 


End file.
